Garota de Vidro
by VitoriaClare
Summary: Nos dias de hoje, tudo o que ele poderia esperar era aquila vida falsa, a vida que lhe era conveniente, mas não a que queria. E ela apareceu, uma garota dirente, parecia ter vindo de outro mundo, ou tempo.  Fanfic futurista, em partes


Um Lugar Ensolarado.

27 Julho de 2234

Já era noite, não havia ninguém andando pelas ruas de Tóquio num horário como aquele. Já não havia ninguém que pudesse presenciar o que estava acontecendo naquele momento, em uma ruazinha, abaixo de uma das grandes rodovias, um homem forte caminhava levando um pequeno corpo em seus braços. Aquele corpinho estava coberto por uma capa negra, provavelmente para que não chamasse atenção, para que quem chegasse a vê-los, não pudesse ver o rosto da pessoa que era carregada.

Ele andava com passos calmos, sem pressa. Estava distraído até que o pequeno corpo em seus braços se mexeu, como se de repente ressuscitasse de seu possível sono profundo. Isso levou o jovem de cabelos prateados a soltar um sorrisinho de satisfação.

- _Ao menos ainda pode se mexer_. – Pensou.

Virou na primeira esquina que foi avistada e caminhou mais alguns metros – agora com passos rápidos e precisos -, até que se deparou com uma residência conhecida. Na porta, uma mulher de curtos cabelos negros o esperava. Ela abriu a porta de metal reluzente para que ele passasse com o seu 'embrulho' nos braços.

- _Sobreviveu?_ – A pequena mulher perguntou.

- _Sim, até já se mexeu, mas precisa de cuidados. Essa criança enfrentou o caos. Você não acha que exageraram dessa vez?_ – A bela figura de cabelos bagunçados questionou com sua voz rouca. Enquanto isso, já havia adentrado a grandiosa residência e agora se dirigiam para uma das salas de atendimentos médicos, para oferecer os devidos cuidados à criança misteriosa.

- _Eto... Realmente, mas creio que Tsunade-sama sabia o que estava fazendo._ – A morena abriu a porta que dava para uma sala médica. Esperou que o homem adentrasse o local e fechou a porta.

- _Tsunade-sama exagerou aposto que estava de TPM._ – E dito isso, o homem deu uma gargalhada abafada.

- _Kakashi-senpai, não fale assim da Tsunade-sama._ – A morena o repreendeu. – _Até por que, se ela escutar isso, vai matar você. Literalmente._

- _Não se preocupe, ela não vai ouvir_. - Depois de pronunciar tais palavras, Kakashi colocou o corpo da criança sobre uma das macas que estavam naquela sala. Ao soltá-la e se distanciar, um dos braços da criança caiu desfalecido para fora da maca, e um filete de sangue o envolveu. _–Acho melhor cuidar dessa criança logo. Um novo genes foi ativado, Shizune._

- _Um novo genes, Kakashi-senpai? – _A moreninha apenas se perguntou isso quando Kakashi já havia saído da sala, sem dizer mais palavras.

Foi revelada uma face bonita e calma quando Shizune lhe retirou o, sobretudo que cobria o pequenino corpo a sua frente, diferente do que deveria ter passado ha um tempo atrás, _fogo e destruição_, o que daria a uma criança uma expressão nenhum pouco calma. Além da bela face pálida, foi revelado um enorme machucado no ombro, provavelmente havia sido perfurado por algo, além de haver queimaduras de segundo grau e lesões, o corpo estava banhado em sangue. A roupa branca que a criança usava havia sido tingida de rubro.

- _Há um corte muito profundo no ombro direito_. – Shizune sussurrou pra si mesma. Até que o silêncio envolveu a mediana sala, pôde ouvir um baixo barulho, ao observar o braço caído da criança percebeu que dali vinha o som baixo e maçante que as gotas de sangue faziam ao se chocar contra o chão frio, ao descer um pouco mais o olhar a bela morena teve a surpresa de ver uma poça de sangue abaixo da maca na qual também já estava ensangüentada. – _Céus! Essa criança perdeu muito sangue, se eu não fizer algo, ela morrerá de hemorragia._

_**Olá, gente! Como vão? Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic SasuHina (que é só o que eu escrevo T-T) pra vocês. *-***_

_**Desculpe pelo capitulo curtinho, mas é só um prólogo, só pra vocês saberem mais ou menos com o que estão lidando. Muhaha. **_

_**E então? Quem é a criança misteriosa? **_

_**Que aconteceu a ela?**_

_**Por que Kakashi **__**pegaeu **__**estava com ela? O que eles tem em comum?**_

_**O que nossa querida vovó Tsunade está tramando? G.G**_

_**Qual é o genes? **_

_**Desculpem também se ficou uma porcaria. T-T Eu queria postar logo por que vou entrar na semana de provas. (TT-TT) **_

_**Façam suas apostas. Muhahaha. )o)**_


End file.
